


SRMTHFG: A New Age

by DragonCrazyGamer



Category: Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazyGamer/pseuds/DragonCrazyGamer
Summary: It's been Twenty years have passed since the Hyperforce won the war between the living and the dead, Shuggazoom City is now at peace. And now a new hero has risen up...and villain.





	1. Chapter 1

     It’s been twenty years since the war between the living and the dead, Skeleton King and all of his minions have been defeated once and for all. Life has gone on peacefully in Shuggazoom City, Chiro and Jinmay have strengthened their bond between each other and got married. Thanks to Gibson and Otto making an artificial womb for Jinmay, Chiro and her were able to have a child. A daughter, Vaneva. With Jinmay’s permission, their Vanera has been learning the ways of the Power Primate.

It was Vanera’s tenth birthday today, the Hyperforce decorated the inside of the robot with all sorts of streamers and balloons. 

“They’re coming, everyone hide.” Nova said as the security camera showed an older Chiro, Jinmay, and a young girl with them. She had long black hair with pink streaks in a side ponytail with turquoise eyes wearing a red hoodie with a black shirt underneath, black biking shorts, and white sneakers.

All of the monkeys hid when the three entered the robot with Jinmay covering Vanera’s eyes.

“Mooooom… Quit it… We’re just going back into the robot.” Vanera said as Jinmay took her hands away and everyone jumped out.

“Surprise!!” They all cheered.

In shock Vanera looked around at all of the decorations. She couldn’t believe how much work they put into this. They did all of this for her.

“ _ They put so much work into all of this. No wonder why mom and dad were making me walk around the city so much. _ ” She thought.

“Thank you all so much.” Vanera smiled.

“I made the banner.” Otto smiled proudly.

Vanera looked above the team’s tubes and saw a banner that read “Happy Birthday” In the colors of Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto. She hugged Otto tight making him smile wide and hug her back.

After they all sat down for birthday cake, Vanera grew impatient for her presents.

“I’d like to go first if that is alright.” Antauri smiled walking over and handed several books to Vanera. “I remembered you saying that you liked a certain series of fantasy novels.”

“Oh wow! Thank you so much, Antauri!” Vanera smiled looking the books over and then set them aside next to her.

“When you get bored with reading” Sparx smiled as he handed Vanera a mobile gaming console.

“This is the newest brand model! How did you get this?!” Vanera asked in shock.

“I know someone.” Sparx smirked.

“He means me. The gift is from both of us.” Nova added and punched Sparx in the arm.

“You should stick with more educational gifts.” Gibson said as he gave Vanera a beginners chemistry set.

“Oh wow… Thanks, Gibson.” Vanera forced a smile.

“Maybe you should stick with less boring gifts.” Sparx snickered at Gibson.

“My turn!” Otto yelled happily as he showed Vanera a mini rocket launcher.

Before Vanera could accept his gift Chiro and Jinmay intervened.

“I think we’ll hold off on those kinds of things until she’s just a bit older.” Chiro smiled at Otto as he took the mini rocket launcher.

“Awe…” Both Vanera and Otto whined.

That night Vanera was in her room asleep, with one of her new books opened to a few pages in next to her.

**_“The time has come for you to awaken your true power.”_ ** A voice called out.

Vanera stirred in her sleep, turning to her side.

**_“Accept your destiny, Vanera.”_ ** The voice said.

Hearing her name, Vanera woke up yawning. With tired eyes she sat up and looked around, but no one was there.

**_“Deep down you know who you truly are, it is time for you to arise._ ** ”

Vanera was now on edge, she stood up from her bed as she looked about her room, still nothing. She then decided to check the rest of the robot, she passed by the room with the souvenirs of all the villains the team faced and something in her made her walk back to that room. In the room her eyes went to Skeleton King’s chest orb which was in a square glass casing.

**_“Arise, Vanera. Arise as my disciple. Finish what I could not accomplish.”_ **

Now in some sort of trance, Vanera reached out to the orb. She took the glass casing off and grabbed the orb, once she took the orb it began letting out an eerie dark glow that surrounded her. Terrified, she screamed and threw it across the room. Hearing the scream, Chiro, Jinmay, and the rest of the Hyperforce rushed into the room.

“What happened?” Chiro asked her.

All Velana could do was point at the orb on the floor.

“Skeleton King’s orb?” Antauri questioned.

“Doesn’t seem like anything’s wrong with it, aside from it being from the bone head himself.” Sparx said, now holding the orb.

“What did it do to you?” Jinmay asked Vanera.

“I- I don’t know...It felt like I was...changing…” Vanera said.

“Odd.” Gibson took the orb from Sparx. “I’ll need to do some tests to figure out what happened.” Gibson looked to Chiro for approval.

Chiro wanted to know just as much what Skeleton King’s orb was doing to his daughter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gibson was in the Super Robot lab running tests on the orb, that was now enclosed in a glass cylinder. He was staring at the monitors with a quizzical look.

“Strange… Every test I’ve done has come up negative.” Gibson said out loud.

“Well something happened, Vanera won’t tell us though.” Chiro piped up.

“Is she afraid of it?” Gibson asked looking at him.

“No. That’s what’s worrying me the most…” Chiro said staring at the orb. “She keeps asking questions about him. About who he was, his powers…”

“We’ve got a problem.” Nova said walking into the room.

Back in the lobby of the Super Robot Jinmay, Antauri, Sparx and Otto were staring at Vanera who’s right hand had now turned clawed and skeletal.

“What’s happening to her?!” Chiro yelled.

“Relax dad, this is actually kind of cool.” Vanera smiled looking over her hand.

“It’s not cool, Vanera. This is serious.” Jinmay told her.

“Your mother is right. You’re starting to look more like…” Antauri trailed off.

“You guys can say his name you know, it’s not like that’ll bring him back from the dead.” Vanera said.

“Gibson, I want you to run a scan on her. We need to know what’s happening.” Chiro told him.

Gibson nodded and looked at Vanera, waiting for her to follow him.

“You aren’t going to find anything, but okay.” She shrugged and went with him.

“Chiro, I’m worried…” Jinmay spoke up.

“Don’t worry, Gibson will find out what’s going on.” Chiro assured her.

Back in the Super Robot lab Vanera was laying on a metal table with wires hooked up to her as Gibson kept looking back and forth between monitors.

“Why are you so afraid of telling us what happened? We want to help you.” Gibson asked, making conversation with her.

“I don’t need help though.” Vanera retorted.

“Your hand suggests otherwise.” Gibson stated.

“It isn’t hurting me, honestly I kind of like it.” Vanera then caught a glimpse of a book on a shelf. “What’s that book?”

Gibson looked away from the screens to see what she was referring too. “Oh that, it’s from one of our many adventures back in the day. It’s a spellbook.”

“A spellbook? Does it actually work?” Vanera asked.

“Indeed it does.” Gibson smiled and then went back to work.

**_“Perfect. A way to test your skills to prove that you’re worthy of being my disciple.”_ **

“How did I miss this..?” Gibson questioned out loud.

“What?” Vanera asked curiously.

“I found nothing out of the ordinary when I first looked, but just now something spiked within your brain cells.” Gibson zoomed in on the monitor and found a dark purple parasite on her brain, but in a matter of seconds it disappeared. “It just disappeared!”

“Can I get off of this now?” Vanera asked.

“I’m surprised you aren’t at least curious about what’s going on with you.” Gibson told her as he was unhooking the wires from her.

Vanera stood up and walked over to the shelf with the spellbook on it. “Can I read this?”

“Yes, just be sure to be…” The second he said yes she took the book and walked out of the lab. “Careful…”

As she was walking to her room she saw Antauri walk up to her.

“Vanera, I was wondering if you had time to talk.” 

“Sure, what’s up?” Vanera asked him.

“We know that there is something you are hiding from us. Last night you said that the orb was changing you, and it appears that you are right.” He refers to her hand. “What made you touch it?” He asked.

Vanera shrugged. Antauri continued to look at her, he wasn’t going to take that as an answer. She decided to change the topic.

“What happened to the Citadel of Bone when you guys beat him?” That question caught him off guard.

“You’re asking a lot of questions about him.” Sparx chimed in walking up to them.

“I’m just curious is all, no one talks about him.” Vanera told him.

“That’s because the old bag of bones was a pain in the-”

“The point we are trying to make, Vanera, is that he’s gone now. The past is in the past.” Antauri interrupted Sparx.

“But he’s part of your guys history, right? You can’t just cut out a part of history.” Vanera explained to them.

“You’re missing the point, kid. The guy was evil, the most evil guy out there.” Sparx said.

“He doesn’t sound THAT evil. Conquering the universe sounds pretty easy to me.” Vanera said making both Antauri and Sparx screech.

**_“Mind your words, girl...”_ ** The voice spoke harshly.

Vanera is then in her room sitting on her bed looking up at a very stern looking Chiro and Jinmay.

“What? What’d I say?” Vanera asked confused.

“He was an evil man, Vanera. And the way you talk about him…” Jinmay started.

“Once we figure out how to fix your hand, I don’t want to hear anymore talk of him. Do you understand?” Chiro spoke sternly.

“Yes, sir.” Vanera answered.

“Get some rest, you’ve had a long day today.” Jinmay smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before her and Chiro walked out of the room.

**_“Just because I’m gone doesn’t mean you get to insult me, girl._ **

**** “I can do what I want. You said yourself that I’m going to become the new Skeleton King, well I guess it would be Queen now.” Vanera spoke to the voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days nothing out of the ordinary seemed to have happened, Vanera had stopped asking about Skeleton King and her hand didn’t seem to be getting worse. Antauri suggested that she should do some one on one training with him to ease her mind and get more answers.

The two were in the sparring room sitting on the floor cross legged facing each other. Antauri had his eyes closed as Vanera was looking around the room impatient.

**_“Now would be the best opportunity to strike.”_ **

**** _ “Why?” She thought. _

__ **_“No one will be able to come to his aid, and you being the child that you are no one will blame you.”_ **

**** _ “He’s like a second dad to me though.” _

__ **_“He’s nothing more than a filthy monkey. End him NOW.”_ **

**** _ “I don’t want to.” _

__ **_“Don’t test my patience, girl. Do as I say!”_ **

**** _ “No.”  _ Within seconds a sharp pain shot through Vanera’s head and she screamed holding her head.

Antauri’s eyes shot open seeing that she was in pain and shot up to his feet.

“No…” Vanera told him, still cringing in pain. “Don’t come near me…”

**_“Do as I say and destroy him!”_ **

**** “I won’t! I won’t do it!” She screamed out and the pain in her head got worse as her entire right side began turning skeletal.

**_“You will destroy the Hyperforce, every last one of them!”_ **

**** “They’re my family! My friends!”

**_“You will do as I command!”_ **

**** Knowing very well that someone was attacking her from the inside out, Antauri touched his ghost claw to Vanera’s head to see who or what it was. All he could make out was a dark purple mist blocking his path, what came next proved everyone’s suspicions, a mirage of Skeleton King. He was taking control of Vanera.

“I said get away from me!” Vanera yelled and punched Antauri across the room.

Antauri jumped back to his feet. “Vanera, whatever he’s doing to you we can stop him.” He said trying to comfort her.

“You can’t help me, this is who I’m meant to be…” Vanera looked down at him.

“We heard screaming…” Chiro entered the room in his combat outfit with the rest of the group. He trailed off seeing that Vanera was now half skeleton.

“Holy Shuggazoom…” Otto stared at her.

“Vanera…” Jinmay walked over to approach her.

Vanera stepped away from her. “Don’t… He wants me to hurt all of you…” 

“You don’t have to listen to him. You can fight this.” Chiro told her.

“I can’t…” She started to tear up. 

“You can.” Nova smiled softly at her putting a hand on her back.

“You need to send me away, he’s in my mind...Telling me what to do.” She told them.

“You don’t have to listen to him.” Sparx said. 

“We’ll take turns watching you every night if we have to.” Chiro told her.

That night Vanera was in her room lying awake with Gibson posted outside her door. As quiet as she could she got out of bed and began packing a small bag.

**_“You can’t hide who you are.”_ **

**** _ “I’m not hiding, I’ll do what you want. I just don’t want to hurt my family.” _ Vanera slung the bag around her back and walked out of her bedroom.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Gibson asked.

“I’m sorry about this, Gibson…” Vanera looked at him apologetically as she slammed the spellbook that she got from him hard in the back of the head.

Once she knew he was out cold she made a run for it for the lab, she quickly grabbed the orb that was in a container and ran out of the Super Robot. 

**_“You can feel it, can’t you? The Citadel of Bone is near.”_ **

**** “Where is it though?” She asked out loud.

**_“Back when I was defeated for good, the Citadel of Bone broke apart. But pieces of it remain here, near the outskirts of Shuggazoom.”_ **

**** “I see something.” Vanera walks over to what looks like hundreds of pieces of green bone coming together.

**_“It is reforming.”_ **

**** “You’re gone though.”

**_“It sensed that another has taken my place. You.”_ **

**** Once the Citadel of Bone had completely reformed Vanera walked to it and an opening appeared for her. Cautiously she walked in and the opening closed once she was inside.

“My dad always said that this place was full of dread and gloom.” She said as she walked all throughout the inside. “It doesn’t feel that way at all to me.” Vanera came across the pool of ooze and looked at her reflection in it. “They’re going to hate me… But this is who I’m meant to be.” She raised her skeletal hand and the ooze started to rise from the pool. With a wave of her hand the ooze started to form into five different beings resembling the monkey team.

**_“Formless Monkeys, strange choice.”_ **

**** “It makes it feel a little more like home… Sort of.” Vanera walked over to the throne and then sat down on it. “This feels… Right.”

**_“If you listen and do exactly as I say, the entire universe will be yours to command.”_ **

**** “All of it…?”

**_“Everyone will cower and bow before you.”_ **

**** Skeleton King’s voice cackles as the Citadel of Bone takes off into the air and out of the atmosphere.


End file.
